The Right Reason
by xoxMelodyxox
Summary: On the set of HSM2, V and Zac already act like a couple. The only thing they haven't done yet is kissed. Ashley, Monique, Corbin and Lucas decide to change that. And with a camera and all the others actors on set's opinions,can they make Zanessa reality?


**Another oneshot! I hope you'll like it! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZAC EFRON, VANESSA HUDGENS, ASHLEY TISDALE, CORBIN BLEU, LUCAS GRABEEL, MONIQUE COLEMAN, KENNY ORTEGA, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**The Right Reason**

The HSM cast are in Utah, filming the upcoming sequel of the first hit; High School Musical.

Kenny had given them one well-deserved week off. They were all exhausted after 10 hours of work everyday.

Vanessa was on her way to her hotel room when Zac came up beside her and took her hand.

"Hey babes," he said. Vanessa smiled, she and Zac weren't together, but they often acted like a couple in private.

"Hi," she replied and felt the warmth run through her veins as he intertwined their fingers.

"So what are you going to do this week?" he asked her.

"Sleep," she shrugged. "And you?"

"Sleep, and hang with you guys, but since you're going to sleep all the time I guess I have to hang out with you in bed," he smirked.

"Funny, Efron," she hit him.

"It's not like you haven't slept in the same bed as me before," he smirked again.

"It was during a _thunderstorm_ and you know I don't like them," she defended herself.

"Well, any other girl would be proud to say that she'd slept in the same bed as me," he said.

"Get back to Earth, Zac!" she giggled.

He glanced down at her and smiled, it was incredible that they could do things like this without any awkwardness at all.

As they reached Vanessa's room she had to let go of his hand, she almost whimpered at the loss of his touch.

"Bye, Nessa. I'll see you later," he smiled and walked to his room.

"Yep, bye," she returned the smile and went into her own room.

She closed the door behind her and sighed as she leant her back towards it and slowly slid down to the floor, burying her face in her hands.

If only we could be for real, she thought.

**With Zac:**

"Well, well, isn't it loverboy himself?" Corbin smirked as Zac entered his room.

"Corbin? What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"That's not the point,"

"Then what _is _the point?" Zac asked.

"You and V, how's it going?"

"Like always," he replied.

"So you still haven't told her? God, Zac, if you don't tell her soon, I will!" Corbin said.

"No, you're not!" he told him.

"Just go tell her man, it's so obvious that she feels the same!" Corbin said.

The rest of the gang were very frustrated, the sparks between the two of them were so obvious, and they already acted like a couple. Vanessa sat on his lap or rested in his arms, they held hands, called each other babe, looked dreamily at each other. They practically did everything, except for kissing, but that was about to change, because in HSM2 there was going to be a kissing scene.

"She doesn't feel the same! Vanessa and I have a good relationship as best friends and I'm not planning on ruin by telling her that I want more from her," Zac explained to Corbin.

"I've heard it all before, you guys are so hopeless!" Corbin shook his head and left the room.

Zac sat back on the bed, thinking of her.

God, what she had done to his life!

**Later that night:**

Everyone was so exhausted after rehearsals and shooting that they pretty much went to sleep as soon as they came back to their hotel rooms and they were still sleeping.

Vanessa was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mind took her on a journey where she was sleeping safely in Zac's arms. She smiled. She loved when he wrapped his arms around her for no reason.

Suddenly she heard the door open and someone came in. Zac crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Vanessa from behind.

"Zac, what are you doing?" Vanessa asked, she felt his warm breath on her neck and she prayed that he'd never let her go.

"I told you I was going to hang out with you in bed," he said, grinning. She giggled softly.

"How'd you get in here, anyway?" she asked.

"You gave me the extra-key, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, remember," she said and turned around in his grip, resting her head on his bare chest. She sighed deeply as she breathed in his scent.

"Sleep here tonight," she told him, her eyelids started to become heavy.  
"I will," he whispered, pulling her closer. He let his left hand tangle into her soft hair locks.

Vanessa sighed in pleasure, what a wonderful feeling it was to be so close to him. And as their paths to the land of dreams became shorter and shorter they both wished for the same; for the night to never end. Just as Vanessa was about to fall asleep she whispered something.

"I love you, Zac," the words were so weak, barely audible, like a whispering whisper, but Zac comprehended it. He smiled to himself, suddenly fully awake again.

She could've said it to him as to a friend, but there was something about the way she spoke, like she really meant it. Just like the way he loved her.

Did she really love him or was he imagining things?

He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, V," he whispered back. He wanted so badly to call her his own. He could've killed to have that girl.

That night Zac didn't sleep at all, the tiredness only seemed like a tiny scratch, all he wanted to do was watch Vanessa sleep. And he never got tired of doing it either. He buried his face in her hair, living in the scents of the rainforest. He placed light kisses on her forehead, nose and cheek, but no matter how much he wanted to, he never dared to taste her lips.

**The next morning:**

Vanessa woke up, finding herself snuggled into Zac's chest.

Wow, she thought.

She moved her fingers in circles on his chest, not wanting him to let her go.

"That tickles, you know," a voice suddenly said. Vanessa giggled when she realized who it was, moving her head up to the corner of his neck, snuggling her face deeper into the spot.

Zac smiled, he had been awake the whole night, watching every movement in her sleep.

She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, like a sleeping beauty.

And when the sun had begun to shine through the curtains, telling him that a new day was on its way, he had agreed with himself that it had been the best night of his life.

They just lied there for a while.

"I'm hungry, do you want to go and get something to eat?" Vanessa asked, she didn't want to let him go, but she was starving.

"Yeah, let's go!" he said, sitting up, bringing Vanessa with him so she sat on his lap.

"Thanks," she said and kissed his cheek.

Wow! We really do act like a couple, they both thought.

"What time is it, anyway?" Vanessa asked as she went to her closet to find some clothes.

"Almost 1 pm," he said after he had taken a look at his watch.

"Okay," she took off her pyjama panties and her top, her back against Zac. She did in half in amusement, she had no idea how he would react.

Zac stared at her like he was hypnotized; she had such a perfect body. Not too skinny, like many other Hollywood-stars. God, she was so beautiful!

Vanessa put on pair of jeans and found a blue t-shirt.

Casual, but stunning, Zac thought.

"I probably should get dressed too," Zac finally managed to say something after he finally managed to snap back to reality.

"Yep, or you're going to be on every front page tomorrow," she giggled.

They both knew how crazy the Hollywood life could be.  
"Another good reason to get dressed," he said and left the room.

As soon as she was gone, Vanessa fell back on the bed, smiling dreamily,

What a perfect night it had been.

"Hey girlie, why the happy smile?" her best friend, Ashley, came into her room.

"Nothing," Vanessa sat up in the bed, but she didn't manage to wipe off her smile.

"Has it something to do with a certain blue-eyed I just saw leaving your room?" Ashley smirked.

"Maybe…" Vanessa smiled dreamily.

"God, you look so in love, and so does Zac! Are you two finally a couple?" Ashley asked.

"No, we're just friends," Vanessa replied.

"Not even _best friends _act the way you two do around each other," Ashley pointed out.

"Ashley, please." Vanessa begged her to stop, it was already hard enough.

"God, Vanessa! You flirt like a couple already! The only thing you don't do is kiss," Ashley said.

"I know, Ash, but I can't force a mutual feeling from him," Vanessa sighed.

"You drive me crazy! He's completely in to you!" Ashley exclaimed frustrated.

"No, he's not. But I gotta go, I'm having breakfast with Zac. Bye," Vanessa told Ashley and left.

Zac had given Vanessa an extra-key to his room as well, so she unlocked the door.

"Hey, you ready? I'm dying if I don't get any food soon," Vanessa said as she entered.  
"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go!" he said and they walked to the elevator.

Because they didn't want to deal with the paparazzi they ordered food at the restaurant in the hotel. Vanessa ordered a big hamburger and Zac just ordered a toast.

"You must be very hungry," Zac laughed.

"I am!" Vanessa assured him.  
"You know what I like about you? You don't care about the calories and all that stuff, you know. I don't know anyone who eats as much chocolate as you do!" he told her with a laugh.

"Nah, I like food and I love chocolate!" she smiled.

"I kind of got that," he grinned.

**With Ashley, Monique, Corbin and Lucas:**

"Hey guys! We need to do something!" Ashley entered Corbin's room to find both Monique and Lucas there.

"About what?" the three of them turned their heads against her.

"Zac and V," she said.

"Yeah, that's for sure. They need help," Corbin agreed without doubt.

"Okay, good. Who of us are best on the computer?" Ashley asked and everyone looked at Corbin.

"Okay stupid question! Corbin, have Zac ever opened up to you about his feelings for V?" she asked again.

"Yeah,"

"Okay good, get him to do it again, okay? Only this time, you will be recording it," Ashley grinned.

"Okay?" Corbin said confused.

"Download all the cutest videos of Zanessa that you can find, the ones that we already have and pictures we've taken. You're going to make Zac talk about V, and I'm going to make V talk about Zac, we'll be recording it, adding it in to the movie that we're making with all the other stuff we find. And then; we'll show it to them!" Ashley grinned, pleased by herself.

"That could actually work," Corbin said.

"You sound surprised,"

**With Zac and Vanessa:**

They've finished their meal and were on their way back to Zac's hotel room to hang out.

Suddenly Zac stopped Vanessa in the middle of the hallway.

He let his fingers run through her hair and leant in to kiss her, he just couldn't wait anymore.

"Hey Zac! I need you NOW!" Corbin ran up in between the two of them, dragging Zac with him to his room.

Oh Em Ge, was he going to kiss me? Vanessa thought.

"Hey Nessa, I need to talk to you," Ashley suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Um, okay," Vanessa followed Ashley to Ashley's room.

"Okay so Nessa, sit down!" Ashley pushed Vanessa onto the bed. Vanessa sat there in confusion, and didn't notice the camera that was settled on the desk in front of her. Ashley sat down on the bed too.

"Vanessa, I know you've been crushing on Zac since like forever, and since you think you can't have him, I have a way for you to make life easier," Ashley explained.

"Um, okay?" Vanessa was very confused.

"Talk about it, tell me what you feel about Zac!" Ashley mildly demanded Vanessa; she didn't want to sound to demanding.

"Ashley, you already know what I feel for Zac," Vanessa said.

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do!"

"Like how much you love his blue eyes, his 'superhot' body, the way he touches you, the way he just holds you for no reason and the way he treats you like a princess?" Ashley asked V.

"Have I really told you all that?" Vanessa blushed slightly.

"No, there's more, but there's one thing that I want to ask you," Ashley said.

"Okay,"

"Do you love him? Like _really, truly _love him?" Ashley asked.

Vanessa looked down on the bed in silence.

Love. Love… Did she really _love _him?

When Vanessa looked up at Ashley again, her eyes were teary. She really did love him. Vanessa nodded slowly.

"I do Ashley, I really do love him," Vanessa whispered.

"No reason to cry, V," Ashley said.

"Of course there is! I freaking _love _my best friend!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Aw, V. Everything is going to be alright, okay? I promise." Ashley assured her.

Everything had worked out great, and everything was caught on tape...

**With Corbin and Zac:**

"What's all this?" Zac asked as Corbin pulled Zac into his room and closed the door.

"Zac, sit down," Corbin said and Zac sat down.

Without Zac noticing, Corbin pressed the record button on a camera which was hidden.

"Did you really sleep in Vanessa's room tonight?" Corbin asked.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Okay, don't fly to Vanessa-land yet. What did you guys do?" Corbin asked again.

"Well, she was sleeping on my chest and I was watching her sleep," Zac told him.

"Aw, isn't loverboy sweet. So how are you and Vanessa doing?"

"Um, good?" Zac said.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend yet?" Corbin asked.

"No," Zac shook his head.

"Do you want her to call your girl?"

"More than anything," Zac said as he looked at Corbin.

"God, Zac! You're so sappy when it comes to Vanessa," Corbin commented.

"I can't help it, she's just so beautiful and perfect and loving and you know I could go on forever!" Zac told him.

"No need for that, Zac," Corbin said, this was totally going where he wanted.

"I just… I just love her," Zac suddenly whispered.

"Wow, _love _her?" Corbin asked.

"I love her," he said truthfully.

**Later with Ashley and Corbin:**

Ashley walked into Corbin's room to find him in front of his laptop.

"How did it go with you?" she asked.

"Perfect!" he grinned please. "And with you?"

"Same!" she gave him the camera so he could transfer the clip to his laptop.

"This is going to be sooo good. And Ash, I have another good idea," he told her.

"Okay, what?"

"Let's interview people on set and ask them what they think about Zac and V as a couple!"

"Oh my God, that's a great idea!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I know, so let's do it then!"

"Yeah, I'll call Momo and Lucas and get them to help us," she said and picked up her phone.

- 5 minutes later are Corbin, Ashley, Lucas and Monique running around in the hotel to interview various actors on the set, and of course, Kenny Ortega.

**With Zac:**

He was sitting in his room, thinking about the moment in the hallway where it almost had happened. They had almost kissed.

And what about yesterday, she had said she loved him, but she hadn't mentioned it today. Vanessa had never told him she loved him, not even as a friend. Not that he ever doubted that.

He wanted her to say it again, tell him that she loved him. Over and over, and he wanted to say it back. To let her know how much he cared about her, how much he wanted her to call his own, how much he wanted to show her how much he loved her. And how much he wanted to relive the hallway scene again, only that this time he wouldn't let Corbin ruin it.

**That night:**

Ashley, Lucas, Corbin and Momo had been running around all day with a camera and asked people what they thought about 'Zanessa'.

Finally Corbin had managed to make a video with all the interviews, also the interviews with Zac and Vanessa and all the best videos and pictures of them together.

They had called Zac and Vanessa to come over to Corbin's room for a movie night.

Zac and Vanessa hadn't talked to each other at all since Zac had almost-kissed her.

Corbin transferred the video over to a DVD and it was already set in the DVD-player.

-Vanessa knocked on Corbin's door, everyone was there, including Zac.

"Hey Ness, come in," Corbin said and let her in.

"Hey everyone" she smiled, but avoided eye-contact with Zac. Awkward.

"Come on! Sit down!" Ashley told her. Everyone was sitting in the small sofa that was the only one in the room.

They had to sit very tight and there was only one place left; next to Zac.

That was, of course, a part of the plan.

"So what are we watching?" Vanessa asked after she had forced herself to sit down next to Zac.

"Oh, just a super romantic movie," Ashley said.

"Which one?"

"A good one, one you have never seen before," Ashley said with a smirk.

"Are you sure? I thought I'd seen every romantic movie out there?" Vanessa said.  
"Trust me! You haven't seen this!" Ashley grinned.

"Okay, well. Play it then," Vanessa said and Corbin pressed the play button.

Grins appeared on Corbin, Ashley, Monique and Lucas faces when the title came up on the screen.

'**Zanessa'****. **It was written in big, pink letters.

"Um, what the hell?" Vanessa looked weirdly at the others who grinned pleased.

"I told you it was romantic!" Ashley giggled.

Vanessa looked up at Zac who returned the same confused look. It was the first eye-contact they made that night.

"It only gets better!" Corbin exclaimed, wanting them to look at the screen again.

Zac and Vanessa looked back on the screen, very curious about the upcoming, as well as confused.

Several videos of Zanessa in rehearsals of HSM and HSM2 came up on the screen.

Zac ran his hand through Vanessa's hair, down her arm and took her hand.

Vanessa touched Zac's butt when they were extending.

Zac and Vanessa running around on set, doing nothing.

Vanessa on Zac's back.

Vanessa hugging Zac.

Then a familiar face came up. It was Ashley.

"Hey Zac, Hey V," she said.

"We asked _a few _persons what they thought of you two, together," Corbin came up behind Ashley, grinning.

3 faces came up on the screen in order, but they were all saying the same.

"Meant to be," Olesya said. So did Kaycee. And Ryne at last.

Ashley and Corbin's faces came up at the screen again.

"So, we know how much you like each other," Ashley started, but Corbin cut her off.

"And it's freaking me out how much you talk about Nessa when we're alone, Zac," he said.

"Yeah, same to you, Nessa!" Ashley agreed.

"Let's see what Kenny thinks of you two as a couple," Ashley grinned.

"Zac and Vanessa, together? They're a match destined in heaven. They could be walking on clouds together, but their stubbornness is in the way," Kenny chuckled.

"Teenagers these days," he added, and shook his head.

"So, now you guys have seen what other people think of you. Now it's time for the best part," Corbin said and grinned. The picture on the TV-screen faded from Corbin to Vanessa.

Her mouth dropped when she realized when it was. It was earlier today when she had confessed to Ashley that she loved Zac!

"_Do you love him?" Ashley asked Vanessa. Vanessa remained silent for a moment._

"_I do Ashley, I really do love him." Vanessa said and tears streamed down her cheeks._

Vanessa's mouth dropped in shock, she couldn't believe that her best friends actually had done that to her! Vanessa wasn't the only one who was shocked. Zac's jaw also dropped.

Again, another face came up on the screen. But this time it was Zac's.

"_Boyfriend and girlfriend yet?" Corbin asked._

"_No," Zac shook his head._

"_Do you want her to call your girl?" _

"_More than anything," Zac said as he looked at Corbin._

"_God, Zac! You're so sappy when it comes to Vanessa," Corbin commented._

"_I can't help it, she's just so beautiful and perfect and loving and you know I could go on forever!" Zac told him._

"_No need for that, Zac," Corbin said._

"_I just… I just love her," Zac suddenly whispered._

"_Wow, love her?" Corbin asked._

"_I love her," he said truthfully._

Then the 'movie' ended and the credits started to roll:

_This has been a Corbin,__ Ashley, Lucas and Monique production._

"So Vanessa, did you like it?" Ashley grinned.

Tears streamed down her cheeks in small rivers and she buried her face in her hands.

So many emotions!

Zac was still staring at the screen.

Did that just happen?

Everyone motioned for Zac to comfort Vanessa. He looked at her, before he slowly pulled her onto his lap and held her close.

"Please, V. Don't cry," he said, removing her hands from her face.

She looked at him with tears stained cheeks and put a hand on his cheek.

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Oh God, Zac! Will you just kiss her!?" Corbin exclaimed and Zac sent him a death glare for ruining the moment. He looked back at Vanessa who giggled lightly and leant in and met his lips. They melted together. Zac had dreamt about those lips for so long. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, never wanting to let her go.

"Wow," Corbin whispered to a grinning Ashley.

"Uh-huh," Ashley nodded.

Zac and Vanessa eventually pulled apart, but her forehead was still pressed against his.

They both smiled.

"Finally," Zac whispered. Vanessa smiled even more and kissed his lips lightly once again.

Corbin cleared his throat making Zac and Vanessa turn against him.

"Mission complete, Ashley," Corbin high-fived with her.

"Gee, yeah. It was about time!"

"I'm going to bed now, God I'm so tired! Anyway, Zac and Vanessa; congrats!" Monique said and left. Lucas and Ashley followed her.

"Yeah, I'll be going too," Vanessa said and got up. She hugged Corbin.

"Thanks Corbin, so much," she whispered. He smiled at her as they pulled away.

When they came out in the hallway Vanessa took Zac's hand and ran against her own room.

As they reached it, she unlocked the door and pulled him inside.

He closed the door behind them and pulled her in for a hug.

"Zac?" she whispered against his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Are we like, together now?" she asked hopeful.

"Well, Vanessa. Will you be me girlfriend?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeees!" she leant up and for the second time, kissed him right on the lips. Sending shivers through his body.

"I really do love you, Zac." she said as they pulled away.

"I really do love you too, baby," he said.

Suddenly her face broke out in a huge grin.

"What?" he asked. He couldn't help but smile himself.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to call me that for the right reason!" she smiled.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it?  
Review please :)**

*Melody


End file.
